


Breathless Conclusion

by yuzura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff, No Uchiha Massacre, One Shot, POV Uchiha Itachi, Short & Sweet, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzura/pseuds/yuzura
Summary: He then decided that pink hair was a big no for him.Someone tell Itachi to not decide too early when you haven’t gotten your facts straight-- especially when it comes to life and not the war.Because damn he needs some common sense to live a little.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Breathless Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moninaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moninaca/gifts).



> I know it's just a one-shot but I let my best friend who understood me the most regarding the fan fiction world read this months ago and she was pleasantly surprised-- as I am.
> 
> This is the only work I sent her, because I felt so.. giddy making this? I can't explain. 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> I thank moninaca who reviewed another work of mine for the little push of courage, courage that I needed.

\-----------------------  
The Main family of the Uchiha clan held a meeting, although only between the future successor and the head. 

Sasuke wasn’t allowed as usual, but he didn’t let it get through him, he had other things to worry about such as finding a way to beat the dobe in spars because suddenly they’e on equal footing, Sakura was second to Naruto since recently she gained more experience— she was Tsunade’s favorite making her have a bunch of solo missions, she fights as well as them now but the dobe was a blow to his pride. Besides ninjutsu wise Sasuke was the best, taijutsu was Sakura’s, Naruto was…. Not giving up and finding a surprising amount inner strength at the end of the battle.

With that predicament he decided to meditate and figure out battle plans in order to gain the upper hand next sparring, his stamina is weaker than the blondes. Therefore narrowing his plans—

Recently though the younger Uchiha gained wind that their only female teammate suddenly has a following. Deciding that it was the least of his problems considering the fact that there were girls that are obsessed with him, he then took a deep breath and entered the zen state.

Now about the meeting,

Fugaku went straight to the point as usual and told Itachi to consider getting married soon, this was now Itachi’s predicament.

=================

“HAHAHAHHA, I know you’ve been suffering for years because of the expectations— but he’s right you know!” Shisui shamelessly laughed at Itachi, and his breath stunk with sake.

Scrunching his nose, he then leaned back to his chair, and continued to mull over his yakitori. Munching and tasting chicken, he took his time as Shisui keeps drinking one after another. In this restaurant-is bar, the entrance opens up to a hallway, dark wood in the middle and an elevated area at the left and right side of this, the elevated area are lined with tatami mats.

“You do know Itachi, you need to make babies to continue the line right?” Shisui quipped in the middle of his continuous swallowing and pouring.

“Aa”

“Speaking of which I believe—“

Shisui turned and his companion saw the lightness in his cousin’s eyes when he stopped midway. ‘It must be the alcohol’, he told himself but his companion was tranced and his eyes followed a movement.

Movement? Curiously Itachi’s own eyes seek an answer to his question, his dark eyes observing, and pink assaulted his eyes, although his face betrayed no emotion. Upon realizing that some most men did stop on their tracks, he then intently observed the woman who arrived

He then decided that pink hair was a big no for him.

Turning back to his own cousin, who started pouring another shot for him to take— he decided to pour some for himself.

“Anyway, what was I saying? Oh right— “ Coughs a little bit to get ready speaking coherent and full on paragraphs. The pink haired entered his line of vision once more, and sat one table down from them, behind Shisui and in front of him. Facing her friend, and only her head and back was visible.

“To be honest Itachi, and I don’t want to lie to you”, he sipped his sake, sloppily if you want the exact image. 

“Fugaku asked for my help, to introduce you to some ladies—“ He continued while he bit on his yakitori.

“AND as a good best friend, I think you should quietly agree and let me help you.” He finished, and raised his glass of shot for a kampai. 

Itachi stared at his own cousin, confused. He knew how to talk to a girl, and most likely doesn’t— DEFINITELY needs no help from the loud mouthed man-child in front of him.

“I can handle it.” The long haired, ignored his cousins raise glass and downed one shot for himself without cringing.

Shisui snickered, “Mhm, if you say so but I’m willing to drop anything if you need help.” He then poured a shot for Itachi, raised his own hand, held Itachi’s hand while grasping the glass of sake and did the self kampai. Itachi then inwardly scoffed at his cousin’s antics, suppressed an eye roll and began listening to the tales of Shisui Uchiha.

========================

The hospital he then decided— he hates it.

As much as he kills people, hospital holds hope— around his time growing up in during war came people who are at the brink of death in a stretcher, arriving in the medic tent and most of them die. Before death empty promises were whispered into their ears, came in harsh reality. What’s the point of hope when reality exists? He thought to himself.

Quiet rage is going through his body as he breathes in and out, with control breathing. Light started seeping in through the windows, at crack of dawn Itachi Uchiha is at war all by himself. Not accepting hope— he was angry on what could’ve been done better during the mission. He shouldn’t have left Sasuke alone fighting the other S-Rank missing nin. 

Sure, they won. Itachi a little rustled up but Sasuke? A gaping hole on his left shoulder blade almost near his heart and pierced lung isn’t the a joy.

The older man then slid the windows to welcome a little bit of breeze, started feeling stuffy and held the wall. Clenching and unclenching his hand when it gets harder to breathe every now and then.

With a sharp snap of the sliding door came out a medic, her all white uniform with a ridiculous white head piece that covers her hair, wait yeah not ridiculous since it’s better when the hair is away during surgery— slowly but surely stepped out in the clearing of the room. Clad in her medic uniform with splashes of blood in some areas.

Itachi’s breath hitched, heart constricting as all the emotions he felt for the pass few hours flew away, came in the feeling of dread. He knew his face started to turn pale, she didn’t want to look at his eyes, her eyes are closed the whole time as she walked towards him.

She then halted in front of him, and opened her eyes. 

He didn’t want to speak, held his breath for the worse as the world starts to blur, heart heavy and body felt like lead.

“He’s okay, Uchiha-san. Don’t worry, everything is okay.” She smiled.

He inhaled sharply.

In that moment, his heart skipped a beat.

In that moment, he saw the world clear again as the dawn broke into the surface. 

He saw her light green eyes sparkling with mirth, shadows prying away as she continued to smile with glassy eyes looking into his without apprehension.

Itachi let his guard down and exhaled, he let a smile erupt through his face. 

Smirked inwardly when the woman stared at him in disbelief, but none the less his smile deepened before he could control it. 

She held her breath and exhaled, the same way as the older Uchiha did.

“Haruno-sama, please your medic uniform.”

Looking down on her clothes, she then sheepishly laugh “excuse me but please do a minute Uchiha-san, I have to tell you the details.” and proceeded to remove, starting from her white body suit.

Dark eyes observed her for a second, but thought against it, he then tilted his head proceeded to stare the the sun erupting from the mountains. He knew he owes the woman beside him, whether she likes it or not. Heart rate slowing down, and breathing a lot easier from earlier his eyes came back to the woman in front of him. As she nears the removal of the white body suit, a zippered jumper one it now pools on her feet. 

“There” Sakura said to Ayumi.

“Haruno-sama — “, Ayumi pointed at the doctor’s head piece. “You always forget” and giggles.

A little blush across her face she laughed and proceeded to remove the head piece. 

The blush made on her pale face makes her look human, Itachi thought to himself.

Haruno removed the hair piece forward, shielding her head from his view. With a little shake and crack of her neck, she then handed it. 

“Thanks always, Ayumi-san.” She smiled.

Ayumi left in a heartbeat.

Itachi’s wits left in a heartbeat too.

“Now Uchiha-san, where were we?”, she smiled up to him.

“Pink” he accidentally muttered.

Who again said pink was a big no for him?

—————

She must be tired but Sakura thinks she saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have another fanfic that I update almost everyday.
> 
> If you’re interest in MHA, or not, maybe drop by and see if you like it!
> 
> Have a nice day! 😄


End file.
